1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an in-vehicle hot beverage maker for brewing a hot beverage within a motor vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Consumers of coffee and tea beverages are known to purchase and drink their selections while driving. It would save time and be convenient if consumers did not have to stop to purchase coffee.
Past concepts have includes 12 volt coffee makers that can be used within a motor vehicle, but these systems are not secured or integrated within the motor vehicle. These systems also do not address issued associated with preventing the spilling of water, post-brew drip, and do not offer sanitary means for disposing of the used coffee grounds. Additionally, these systems typically include a large housing to contain the components of the coffee maker.
Therefore, there is a need for an in-vehicle coffee maker, that is integrated into the vehicle and provides means to prevent spillage of water and post-brew drip, offers a sanitary means to dispose of used coffee grounds, and takes up little space within the vehicle